runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor orbon/Dialogue
Before Sheep Herder * Player: hello * Doctor orbon: how do you feel? * Doctor orbon: no heavy flu or the shivers? * Player: no, i'm fine * Doctor orbon: how about nightmares? * Doctor orbon: have you had any problems with really scary nightmares? * Player: no, not since i was young * Doctor orbon: good good * Doctor orbon: have to be carefull nowadays * Doctor orbon: the plague spreads faster than a common cold ** The plague? tell me more *** Player: the plague? tell me more *** Doctor orbon: the virus came from the west and is deadly *** Player: what are the symtoms? *** Doctor orbon: watch out for abnormal nightmares and strong flu symtoms *** Doctor orbon: when you find a thick black liquid dripping from your nose and eyes *** Doctor orbon: then no one can save you ** Ok i'll be careful *** Player: ok I'll be careful *** Doctor orbon: you do that traveller During Sheep Herder Not having purchased the protective clothing * Player: hi doctor * Player: I need to aquire some protective clothing * Player: so i can recapture some escaped sheep who have the plague * Doctor orbon: I'm afraid i only have one suit * Doctor orbon: Which i made to keep myself safe from infected patients * Doctor orbon: I could sell it to you * Doctor orbon: then i could make myself another * Doctor orbon: hmmm..i'll need at least 100 gold coins ** Sorry doc, that's too much *** Player: sorry doc, that's too much ** Ok i'll take it *** Player: ok i'll take it **** does not have 100 coins ***** Player: oops, I don't have enough money ***** Doctor orbon: that's ok, but don't go near those sheep ***** Doctor orbon: if you can find the money i'll be waiting here **** has at least 100 coins ***** (you give doctor orbon 100 coins) ***** (doctor orbon gives you a protective suit) ***** Doctor orbon: these will keep you safe from the plague Having lost the protective clothing * Doctor orbon: have you managed to get rid of those sheep? * Player: not yet * Doctor orbon: you must hurry * Doctor orbon: they could have the whole town infected in days * Doctor orbon: I see you don't have your protective clothing with you * Doctor orbon: Would you like to buy some more? * Doctor orbon: Same price as before ** No i don't need any more *** Player: No I don't need any more ** Ok i'll take it *** (see above for dialogue) Not having incinerated all 4 Plagued sheep remains or having incinerated all 4 but not having talked with Councillor Halgrive * Doctor orbon: have you managed to get rid of those sheep? * Player: not yet * Doctor orbon: you must hurry * Doctor orbon: they could have the whole town infected in days After Sheep Herder * Doctor orbon: well hello again * Doctor orbon: i was so relieved when i heard you disposed of the plagued sheep * Doctor orbon: Now the town is safe Category:Sheep Herder Category:Quest dialogues